


Wine and Mourning

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [598]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You look like you could use a friend right now."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 December 2016  
> Word Count: 1047  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: "You look like you could use a friend right now."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and background. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was one of the harder pieces I've had to write in this project, but I'm really proud of myself for not shrinking away from the challenge. And it gave me the opening I needed in the early days of the Ann/Fancy relationship. I've been trying to figure out the exact moment where Ann realized her feelings had changed toward Fancy. Oddly enough, it was right here…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"People only get really interesting when they start to rattle the bars of their cages."  
\-- Alain de Botton

 

She's been avoiding Fancy most of the weekend. It's not that Fancy's done anything wrong. Ann just knows that Fancy has a way of being overwhelming without intending to; and this weekend, especially this weekend, she needs to be as far away from overwhelmed as possible. Not that she expects that to happen, but hope springs eternal, as the old saying goes.

She wants to call Margot to come over. Margot will know how to proceed this weekend. She certainly did last year. But Margot is on a business trip with John and the boys. Ann is certain that Margot fought the trip, but ended up capitulating because John was insistent.

But she doesn't want to be alone, and the only other person she knows and even considers a friend is Fancy. And Fancy doesn't know the significance of this weekend.

A knock at the door pulls her away from her thoughts. She stands up, setting the blanket aside, and goes to the door. Glancing through the peephole, she sees the very object of her thoughts standing there. Part of her wants to just act like she's not home, which usually works. But Fancy's stubborn…

"Come on, Annie, I know you're in there. Your car's in the driveway."

Ann bristles at the nickname, then blows out an exasperated breath before opening the door. "Fancy, you know I hate that name."

The broad, knowing smile curving up bright red lips is expected. "Yeah, and I know that it's one of the easiest ways to get your attention, too. So you gonna let me in?"

"I'm really not in the mood for company, Fancy."

"Well, that's perfect. I'm not company, company's for strangers and acquaintances. I'm a friend, and friends are more like family." She pauses long enough to stare at Ann, then continues in a more serious tone. "And you look like you could use a friend right now."

Ann motions for Fancy to enter, then closes the door behind her. "Would you like something to drink? I can make coffee or tea."

Fancy holds up a bottle. "I had a feeling you might need something a little stronger than that, so I brought a bottle of that red wine you liked at your birthday dinner. So you just point me to the wine glasses, or whatever you want to use to drink this out of, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Nothing's going to stop you, is it?"

"No, not really."

Ann nods slowly and points toward the kitchen, then returns to the couch. Without thought, she pulls the pink and green blanket into her lap, cradling it to her chest. It takes everything in her to will the tears away, when all she wants to do is lose herself to the grief again. Why couldn't Margot be here instead of Fancy? Margot knows, Margot understands, Margot would encourage her to react as she needs to. Fancy knows nothing and is far too boisterous to accept her need for solitude.

"That's a pretty blanket."

Fancy's words, just as her earlier knock, pull Ann from her thoughts. Ann looks up to see her standing with a glass of wine in each hand. Without thought, she shifts the blanket to one hand and takes the wine.

"Thank you. It was--" She hesitates on the rest of that sentence, takes a sip of wine in an attempt to dislodge the lump in her throat. "It was my daughter's."

Fancy settles next to Ann on the couch, all traces of her earlier joviality giving way to understanding. "How old was she?" she asks quietly.

"Not quite two when it happened." She takes another sip of wine, relishing the way it sooths its way down her throat. Enough sips and she could quite easily just let go and forget about everything but holding Alissa in her arms.

"What was her name?"

"Alissa. She was my great happiness, so I gave her a name that meant just that." She turns to grab a framed photograph from the end table. She strokes her daughter's face, then hands it to Fancy. "My closest friend took this picture of Alissa, her father, and me a couple of weeks before the accident. It's the last family photo I have, and possibly the last picture I have of Alissa at all. I can't remember if I took any of her after that day."

Fancy takes the picture and studies it for a moment, smiling. "She had your smile."

"And her father's eyes. And a laugh that was all her own. She was my whole life."

"What happened?"

It takes Ann a couple healthy sips of wine before she can speak again. Fancy just quietly waits and refills the glass when it gets low.

"It was a car accident. I never got the full details. I couldn't handle it at the time. All I know is that neither of them suffered. I buried Alissa with her favorite teddy bear, so she wouldn't be alone. But I kept her favorite blanket for me." She pauses to take a larger drink. "It was two years ago this weekend. Margot, my friend, was her godmother. She was with me through it all. She was here last year. She'd be here this year, but her damned husband took her away instead."

"Then I'm doubly glad I came to see you. Nobody should have to deal with this on their own."

Ann fights the tears threatening to fall and takes another sip of wine. "I had so many plans for her. For all of us, really. It was always a given that I'd go to college. Jeffrey was adamant about that. Margot was going to watch Alissa for me. We had it all planned out. We even joked about Alissa marrying one of Margot's sons. But she still has both of her boys and I am a childless widow."

"You are so much more than that, Ann," Fancy says, pulling Ann into a sideways hug. The contact releases Ann's tears, and she clings to her friend. "And I'm not gonna let you go through this alone. I'll stay for as long as you need me."


End file.
